Julieta Salvaje
by Noblee
Summary: Si el mentado de Antonio no se ponía los pantalones, ella lo haría. Porque dependía de ella lograr el final feliz. Con o sin falda.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Pairing**: Antonio / Chiara

**Advertencias**: Nyo (?) y una que otra mala palabra.

* * *

**Julieta Salvaje**

"Érase una vez"…que forma tan hermosa e ilusa de iniciar un perfecto cuento de hadas. Donde las últimas líneas entonarán un "felices para siempre", permitiendo a los protagonistas huir majestuosamente de impuestos y recibos. Una utopía. Algo irreal. Y eso era…

—…_pura basura Disney_ —pensó Chiara.

A sus 24 años, estaba más que convencida de que esperar al dichoso príncipe azul era una pérdida de tiempo. Era realista, más no desesperada. Pero todos tienen su límite, y lamentablemente ella estaba a punto de sobrepasarlo. Todo por aquel estúpido que le sonreía amigablemente, que le trataba de forma especial, y que estaba en una fase de "sí, pero no, tú me entiendes". Y no, ella no le entendía.

Esa actitud llevaba más de dos años, y vaya que soportó. Aguantó cada lloriqueo de Fernández que alegaba que su hermosa tortuga le odiaba, cada abrazo de oso, cada halago que le hacía sonrojar, flores en su cumpleaños, invitaciones al cine o a una cena. ¿Para qué al final le venga con un "si quiero, pero…"?

¡Que se joda! No estaba para juegos. Que ella era Chiara Vargas, italiana de nacimiento con sangre siliciana corriendo por sus venas. La frágil y delicada era su hermana. Ni loca se comportaría como una Julieta esperando en el balcón a su Romeo. Si era necesario tomar las armas y rasgar el vestido, lo haría con tal de aclararle las cosas a Antonio. Y vaya que lo haría.

Tomó las llaves de su casa y montó su motocicleta en dirección al trabajo de Antonio. Tampoco armaría un escándalo, pero realmente ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas. Si se ponía a esperar a que este se le confesara, estaría hecha una pasa. Aparcó su moto e ingresó al edificio ignorando a la recepcionista, que se le veía muy entretenida con un videojuego.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina y esperó a notar signos de vida allí adentro. Al momento en que la puerta fue abierta, se encontró con un muy agitado Antonio que acomodaba rápidamente su corbata.

—Chiara, pensé que eras el jefe —sonrió sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Al menos estaba a salvo, que este era su tercer empleo en dos años.

—Muévete —ordenó haciéndolo a un lado con una de sus manos. Entró a la oficina y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que quedaba enfrente del escritorio.

— ¿Se te ofre-

— ¿A qué estás jugando Antonio? —interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

El mencionado se quedó extrañado ante la pregunta. Se había asegurado de cerrar el solitario en la computadora, y el pin ball estaba minimizado. Así que la única respuesta sería:—¿Viniste a jugar, Chiara? —exclamó feliz. No tendría problemas, pues ya era la hora "oficial" de su descanso.

Chiara frunció el ceño. Luego se quejaban de por qué lo trataba de cierta forma. Las veces pasadas se iba por una tangente, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría. Le dejaría bien en claro que con ella no se juega, si quería andar con ella que se lo dijera, después ya vería la respuesta.

—Fernández —habló y el susodicho tragó en seco, conocía a Chiara y el tono de su voz denotaba que estaba un poco –muy– enojada—. ¿Tienes alguna intención de salir conmigo?

— ¿Eh? —soltó con un leve sonrojo. Se esperaba todo, menos eso. Carraspeó un poco y dijo:—Bueno, Chiara, verás…es que yo…tú…el señor Rómulo…

— ¿Sí o no?

Confrontó su mirada con la de ella. —Sí.

— ¿Entonces qué mierda esperas? ¿Qué me haga una pasa? —alegó Chiara con furia levantándose de la silla—. Si quieres, sólo dímelo…_che palle_ —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— ¡Oww! ¡Pareces un tomatito! —le abrazó con fuerza. Y ahí iba de nuevo, "sí, pero…"—. Chi-Chiara, eso duele.

—Y te seguirá doliendo si no tomas una maldita decisión —dijo hundiendo el tacón de 5cm con fuerza en el pie del español.

Antonio tragó saliva e ignorando la masacre en su pie, hizo todo lo posible por esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Qui-qui-quieres salir conmigo?

—Ya era hora, estúpido —le agarró de la corbata y juntó sus labios con los de él.

.

.

.

**Omake**

—Por cierto, ¿qué tiene que ver mi abuelo aquí? —indagó con cierta sospecha.

—Bueno, él…me dijo ciertas cosas sobre dormir con los peces —Antonio rió tratando de encontrar otro tema de que hablar.

—Con que era eso…

Chiara tomó su celular y le marcó a su abuelo. Al parecer, también le tendría que enseñar que con ella nadie se metía.

* * *

**Notas:**

Jojo~ Otro fic de esta linda parejita, y…y…ya no sé que poner jajajajajaja  
Espero que les haya gustado :3

Ciao~


End file.
